Be My Teacher
by Death-By-Hiccups
Summary: An RP between me and my friend basically a ff between 2 people It's the begining of the school year at a new boarding school, and Ash susspects nothing interesting to happen, until he get an algebra teacher thats really got it out for him palletshipping
1. Chapter 1

The chatter of the students in the classroom suddenly began to diminish as their new math teacher strode briskly into the room. Brown hair spiked up from his head and a pair off glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.  
He cleared his throat loudly. "Quiet, please."

The room was silent as the class averted their attention toward the front of the room.  
A small group of girls had already started cultivating a fan club for the professor. The final bell rang and everyone scurried to a seat near their friends, before they ultimately were moved into a seating chart.  
Textbooks had been opened as notes were scribbled hastily onto blank sheets when a boy sprinted through the door.  
He was panting slightly as he doubled over in front of the room.  
Black hair obscured the boy's vision as he stood tall and faced the instructor, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Most of the class turned their attention to the late, black-haired boy, and some began whispering to one another.  
The teacher finished organizing a few folders that had been lying on his desk before looking at the boy. "And you are..."

"Uhh... Ash Ketchum...?" He said it more like a question then a statement as he shifted uncomfortably at the front of the room.

The teacher slowly walked over to a vacant seat in the front row and tapped his finger on the desk. "Take a seat, Mr. Ketchum," he said. Ash's desk was right in front of a girl with bright orange hair and catty corner to a dark guy with spiky hair. "Oh, and after school detention," he added, walking back to his desk. "Being tardy will not be tolerated."

Ash's jaw dropped.

The first day. And he had already gotten a detention.

Seething, he glared daggers at the teacher.

The girl beside him whispered, "You'd better get your book out, or you'll be in even more trouble."

He turned to see her smiling brightly.

"Hi I'm Misty!"

"Uhh... Ash."

The dark kid sitting near Ash nodded at him, giving him a small smile.  
"My name is Mr. Oak," the teacher spoke clearing while writing his name on the chalk board, "and I will be your algebra teacher this year. Now I want everyone to get their books out and turn to page 34..."  
And class had begun.

Ash sighed while walking to the mess hall. Piles of textbooks overpowered his will as he slumped into the cafeteria.

He looked around until he spotted a familiar blob of red hair.

Shuffling to the table she sat at, Ash dropped his books and slouched into a seat next to Misty.

"Hey Ash!" she grinned as she picked up another French fry.

"Hey," He took out a half-squished sandwich he had bought earlier that day and started munching on it.

"Hey... Ash, right?" The dark kid from earlier asked though a mouthful of apple. "I'm Brock! Nice to meet-..." He stopped talking, his gaze following a group of rather pretty girls that passed by.

Misty giggled. Ash let out a laugh as well before taking another bite of his sandwich, "Hmm! What do you two have as your schedule?" Ash hurriedly flipped out his own to show them both.

"We obviously share the same algebra and other than that I think it's only English..." Misty trailed off.

"Hm? What?" Brock craned his neck, trying to get a 'good view' of the girls.

Misty slapped the back of his head and got out his schedule.

"Algebra and chemistry for the lady killer," Misty read off sarcastically.

Ash gulped down the rest of his sandwich and grinned, "At least I'll know someone in a few of my classes!"

"Oh yea and I'm sorry about the detention you got..."

Ash's anger boiled at the thought of his upcoming detention with 'Mr. Oak', "Don't remind me." He gritted through clenched teeth.

Once the girls were out of Brock's view, he turned his attention back to Ash and Misty. "Mr. Oak got your panties in a knot right off the bat, huh?"  
...what about me?" Mr. Oak's stern voice sounded behind them.  
Brock whipped around to see their algebra teacher. "I-... nothing, sir!"

"Speak of the devil..." Ash muttered while imagining pushing the cocky man down a flight of stairs.

Mr. Oak gave Ash a hard look before saying, "Make sure you come to my room after school." And with that, he stalked off to harass other unlucky students.  
"...well what was that about...?" Brock mumbled, chomping on his apple once again.

"I don't know..." Misty finished her lunch and threw her trash in the nearest waste basket.

Ash had a peculiar urge to throw his fork at the retreating teacher.

"Ash, are you o...k...?" Misty asked, unsure. The bell rang before he could respond.

Wrenching himself from the table, Ash stormed out of the cafeteria.

Ash didn't even bother to drop off his books in his dorm before heading to his detention, he assumed he would have nothing better to do than work on his English essay anyway.

Ash glowered at Mr. Oak as he walked pass him to his designated seat and dropping his bag with an audible 'thud'.

Mr. Oak raised his eyebrow slightly, yet nevertheless continued to scribble on math worksheets, marking some with A's and B's, many with F's. "Get your book out and turn to page 69," the algebra teacher instructed, still not looking up at Ash.

Ash slammed the textbook onto his desk and opened the pages one by one, pounding on the table with every movement.

Ash looked down at the page dumbstruck.  
"Are you some kind of pervert?!" her accused.

Now at this, Mr. Oak glanced up at Ash. "...and what would make you think that I am?" he asked, raising his eyebrow further as he got up and slowly walked over to the younger boy.

Ash waved his hands crazily in front of the opened book, "Do you even realize what you told me to turn to?! It's the damn page!!"

Mr. Oak leaned over to him, almost nose to nose with the black-haired boy. "...I think the one thinking pervertedly is you~" 

Ash blushed and leaned back slightly from the intimidating professor.  
He didn't like that look in his eyes. Almost like he was a hungry animal about to jump its prey.  
"I-I'm not the one that called out the number!" Ash stuttered helplessly.

"What makes you think that I'm the pervert...?" Mr. Oak repeated, leaning back and straightening up so he was towering above Ash.

Ash titled his head back to see the teacher's dangerous expression, "B-Because you're acting like a creeper!" Ash blurted out unintentionally.

"Would you like another detention after school tomorrow, too, Mr. Ketchum?" Mr. Oak questioned.

Ash's anger flared full force once more as he threw caution to the wind and let rage take hold of his actions.  
"Well why the hell not?! Give me a hundred if you want, just try it Mis-ter Oa-k." he spat out.

Mr. Oak smirked in triumph. "You'll have detention every day after school for _one month_, then, Mr. Ketchum," he said calmly, striding back over to his desk. "Now do problems 1-40 on page 69."

Ash was shaking from his overflowing furry. Grabbing an eraser beside him, he chucked it at Mr. Oak while he had his back to him.

The eraser bounced off the back of Mr. Oak's head and, after a minute or two, the teacher turned back to face his student. "Make that for the _rest of the year_," he snapped, sitting down at his desk.

Ash banged his head against his desk, shaking the abused structure as he mumbled about a 'Stupid bastard teacher chocking to death on a porcupine' before finally starting the assignment. 

~~~  
"Fine, you can go home now," Mr. Oak told Ash after nearly two hours. "Remember to be here at the same time after school tomorrow."

"Humph..." Ash grumbled as he walked out the door and up to his dorm.  
He was tired. Mr. Oak had made him complete several assignments that he hadn't even been taught how to do, gave him a lecture on respecting his elders, and yelled at him when he had fallen asleep.  
Slow and lazily, Ash unlocked his dorm and immediately dropped on his bed, groaning when he realized that he had yet to do his English essay due tomorrow.  
Grabbing a pencil and notebook, Ash started the 3 page paper.

Ash was roughly woken from his slumber by the blaring of his alarm. He sat up groggily to turn off the racket when he saw the time.  
7:21.  
School had started 20 minutes ago.  
"Shit!" he yelled out as he hastily stuffed his books in his bag and ran down to first period, algebra.

Ash slammed to door open in the middle of Mr. Oak's explanation of linear equations.  
Ash ignored the various stares he got due to the large bags under his eyes and run-down appearance as he slumped into his seat.

Mr. Oak stopped abruptly in the middle of his lecture, giving Ash one of his familiar stern glares. "What's your excuse for being late today, Mr. Ketchum?"  
Brock gave Ash a sympathetic look when he spotted the dark bags under the boy's eyes; he must have been up all night doing homework.

He leered down at his desk, too tired to argue, "I don't have one."

Mr. Oak sighed a little. "... Try to be on time from now on," he told Ash bluntly, and with that, he continued with the lesson. 

~~~  
Ash stared blankly at his mashed potatoes while stabbing them with his fork.  
"You ok Ash?" Misty showed nothing but concern on her face.  
He snapped out of his trans-like state and gave her a smile and a nod, "Yep I'm fine!" He didn't like lying.

Brock sighed, watching a girl sitting at a faraway table with a huge group of her friends. "Sabrina... she's so popular and amazing..."

Misty turned her head rapidly between the two.  
"The both of you are being too sad, it's not natural!"  
Neither of them replied and the table stayed silent until the bell rang and all three simultaneously picked up their belongings and headed to class.

Ash walked into the math room and sat down. Without making a sound he got out his textbook and notes, just wanting his detention to be over with. 

Mr. Oak was grading the homework that students had turned in that day and, like yesterday, he didn't look at Ash right away. "Page 169 today," he told the boy.

Ash glanced up at Mr. Oak for a second, wondering why he had some obsession with sex positions and opened his book.

"Let's see..." The teacher tapped his red pen on his desk. "Do problems 23-75, Mr. Ketchum. And try not to fall asleep this time."

Looking down at the page Ash sighed, "Mr. Oak I don't know how to do these yet."

Mr. Oak glanced at Ash, setting down his pen. "Then do you have questions for me?"

"Yeah, how do you do these?" Ash asked obnoxiously.

Mr. Oak raised an eyebrow. "Well, read the directions, of course," the teacher said just as obnoxiously, going back to grading papers. 'Damn brat...' he thought to himself.

"Oohh! Better question; why can't you give me work over stuff I already know, or, heaven forbid, today's _assignment_??" the boy demanded, energy he had been lacking all day finally coming back to him.

"Just do as you're told, _Mr. Ketchum_," the algebra teacher said irritably. "And talk to me when you have more _respectable_ questions."

"Oh I got one! How come you made me stay two hours last night? Isn't detention only supposed to last one tops?"

"You fell asleep and continuously disrespect me. I think I have the right to keep you for as long as I want," Mr. Oak told him simply, writing a big F on the paper he was currently grading.

"You would to if you had to reason with a jerky teacher that has a pole stuck up his ass!" Ash shot back still sitting seemingly calmly in his seat.

Mr. Oak glared daggers at Ash. "Just. Do. Your. Work."

"But I don't know how to do it!!" Ash cried out, "This math is closer to sophomore level than freshman!"

Mr. Oak set down his pen and stood up, striding over to Ash. "Fine. Page 269, problems 6-69."

Ash slapped his forehead, got out a pencil and started working.  
"Perverted old man..."

The algebra teacher lingered near Ash, hovering over him while he made sure he was working.

Ash finished in record time under the careful watch of his superior, "I'm done, can I leave now? I have a science packet to finish.

"No, no, not yet," Mr. Oak said, smiling ever so slightly. "How about you do the next page, too."

"Urgh! But Professor Surge doesn't accept late work! Can't you punish me by making sure all my homework for other teachers gets done??"

At the word 'punish', Mr. Oak's face broke into a wide grin. "...rather I punish you some other way, _Mr. Ketchum_?"

Ash eyed the teacher nervously, "Um....yes...?" he suddenly felt very weary of the man in front of him.

Mr. Oak chuckled and leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Ash's. "You sure?"

"I-I-I...!" Ash stumbled on words as he blushed profusely and sat back as far as he could manage in his metal seat. 

Mr. Oak smirked and pulled away from him, raising his eyebrows at the blushing boy.

Ash got hold of his senses.  
"What was that?!" He demanded, flustered.

Mr. Oak chuckled. "Want more?"

"N-No I do not want more!" Ash stood abruptly, banging his fists on the desk as blood once more colored his cheeks.

Mr. Oak just chuckled more, shaking his head as he walked back to his desk. "You're such a child, Ash. Now do your assignment..." 

"What?! You can't just do that to someone without giving an explanation!" Ash was furious. He wasn't sure what it was about Mr. Oak but, it pissed him off. 

Mr. Oak waved his hand dismissively, then began grading papers once again. The sly smile never left his face.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~  
In the morning, Ash woke with a cold sweat.  
He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. Ash pushed it off, trying to think of it as a dream, but he couldn't forget the tingling of the instructor's lips against his own.  
He blushed slightly and shook his head to clear his mind as he gathered a few textbooks and walked to class.

"Ash!" Brock's voice sounded behind him as the dark boy jogged to catch up with him. "How're-... hey, are you alright? You look pale..."

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind..." Ash trailed off. 

Brock tilted his head to the side. "Like what...?"

"Personal stuff..." Ash mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets.

Brock shrugged, deciding not to pry since Ash was obviously sensitive about the subject. 

The two were silent the rest of the walk to algebra.  
Shifting their way into the classroom, they soon learned they were some of the first students to arrive, spare a few kids in the corner finishing up the assignment for today.  
Ash nervously shrugged past Mr. Oak's desk, memories of last night invading his thoughts, as he shakily took his seat.

Mr. Oak smiled ever so slightly, but nevertheless continued to scribble away in his notebook. Class didn't start for another ten minutes or so minutes. 'He's early for once,' the algebra teacher thought with amusement.  
Brock's eyes immediately landed on Sabrina, the girl he had been ogling the other day. "Hey," he whispered to Ash. "Isn't she hot?"

Ash turned to look at the girl Brock seemed infatuated with, "Yeah I guess..." Ash supposed she was attractive, but he just didn't seem to find her so, "Are you going to ask her out?" 

Brock blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "I would, but... I can never seem to get her alone. She's always surrounded by that group of girls!" 

Ash grinned evilly before screaming across the room, "Hey Sabrina! Brock has something he wants to talk to you about alone!!" with that he gave Brock a pat on the back and jogged to the opposite side of the room.

"Wha-...h-hey!" Brock stammered in protest, waving his arms around wildly.  
"Hm...?" Sabrina looked over at the dark boy, wondering what he could possibly want with her. "I'll be right back," she told her friends, getting up from her seat to walk over to him.  
Mr. Oak glanced at the clock. 'Five minutes till class starts.'

Misty stepped into the room and immediately spotted Ash on the wrong side of the room. Striding over to him she gave him a look, "Why aren't you in your seat?"  
The boy pointed over to where Brock and Sabrina were, the first flailing like an idiot, and chuckled.  
Misty laughed as she caught on. 

"I-I...um... h-hi, Sabrina..." Brock murmured, looking up at her.  
"What is it you want to talk about? Make it quick since class is about to start," she said, looking at him expectantly.  
"I... um... w-would you..." Brock took a deep breath. "Go out with me?"  
Sabrina stared at him for a few seconds, a blush slowly creeping onto her face. "O-oh... um..."  
And that's when the bell rang.  
"Take your seats, everyone!" Mr. Oak said loudly, standing up. 

Ash and Misty strolled back to their seats. Ash gave Brock and excited look after Sabrina had scurried to her own seat, "How did it go?" 

Brock sighed a little. "The bell rang before she could answer so... I guess we'll find out after-"  
"Stop talking, or you'll get detention with Mr. Ketchum," Mr. Oak growled at Brock as he began writing the daily warm-up on the chalkboard. 

"Please keep on talking Brock!" Ash pleaded as he got out his notes.

Brock was torn between following the teacher's directions and helping Ash out. "B-but I don't want detention..."

Ash banged his head on his desk in defeat.

The black haired boy was still grumbling on about how 'nobody loved him' well into lunch. 

"Hey, can I sit here...?" Sabrina's voice sounded from behind Brock.  
"Wha-..." he turned around slowly and blushed a deep crimson when he saw her."Yeah! S-sure!" he stammered, shoving Ash out of his seat to make room for the newcomer. 

"Why? Why am I so unloved?!" Ash yelled to the sky as he picked at his food.  
Misty smiled at him, "Don't worry! Brock just loves Sabrina more!"

Sabrina blushed and sat next to Brock, putting her tray of food on the table. "Um... about earlier..."  
"O-oh, that? I get it if you don't want to..." Brock said quickly.  
"No! I mean, I do..."  
"...huh?"  
"I'll go out with you, Brock..." 

Ash and Misty's jaws dropped.  
Ash, snapping out of his depressing faze, hopped up and gave Brock a pat on the back, "Way to go buddy!" 

It took Brock's brain a little while to process what had just happened. She just said_ yes?_ Seriously?  
Sabrina smiled slightly as she chewed a banana. "It's almost time to go back to class, so finish up," she murmured. 

~~~  
Ash stood staring at the Algebra door. His heart was beating at an unnatural rate and his palms were becoming moist.  
He was scared, more like terrified of his teacher since what had happened the day before.  
Finally, gaining enough courage, he slowly pushed his way into the room.

Mr. Oak glanced at the nervous boy, and pointed his pen at the desk directly in front of him. "Get your book out, Mr. Ketchum." 

Ash let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Maybe he had been delusional and Mr. Oak hadn't kissed him.  
He sighed.  
He knew that what had happened was real and deluding himself into thinking his instructor wasn't a pedophile was inevitable rape just waiting to happen. 

A small smile played on the algebra teacher's lips. "Page 96, problems 6-56."

Ash quickly sat, ignoring the look Mr. Oak was giving him. He tried to get the work done with as soon as possible; hoping for once that the perverted professor would let him leave early.

Mr. Oak watched him work, the amused look never leaving his face. In his mind he was currently planning out multiple ways he could keep him here longer; he obviously wouldn't allow his little toy to leave early. 'Such a cute, silly boy...' he thought to himself, returning his focus to grading homework assignments. 

Ash could feel the brunette's eyes on him, scaring him further as he tried desperately to solve the equations. God knew how hard it was to do that when some utterly gorgeous guy was staring at you.

Ash snapped his head up _What the hell am I thinking?!_ He thrashed his head around, trying to clear his thoughts.

Mr. Oak looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Are you having troubles with the math, Mr. Ketchum?" he asked the spazzing boy. 'Once again, he's such a cute, silly boy....' 

Ash shook his head furiously, "N-no..." Now he was blushing too. Pounding his hands on the desk he cursed the world and his rotten karma.

"...well get back to work, then," Mr. Oak said with a soft chuckle, scratching a big red C on the homework he was currently grading. 

After finally clearing his head, Ash finished the page.  
"Ok I'm done Mr. Oak!" He let out a contented sigh, that page was harder than the other ones. 

Mr. Oak got up from his chair and strode over to Ash, taking the assignment from his hands. He glanced at the clock: almost an hour had gone by. "I expect you want to leave now, Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash nodded, a pleading look in his eyes.

Mr. Oak leaned closer to him. "Well, maybe you can leave in, say... another hour." 

"Wh-why another hour...?" Ash stuttered, blushing once more.

"Let's just say... we'll be a little busy."

Ash shuddered involuntarily and leaned back in his chair as far as he could, "I'm sure the math isn't that hard..." Ash tried playing oblivious, but the fact that he was struggling immensely to get out of his seat gave him away.

"Math? Who says I'm giving you more assignments?" the teacher breathed, pinning Ash's wrists down on the desk so he couldn't escape. 

"M-Mr. Oak...?" Ash felt trapped as he uselessly struggled against the hands that held him in his seat, defenseless.

"I can teach you things other than algebra, Mr. Ketchum..." he murmured before forcefully pressing his lips against the younger boy's. 

Ash's eyes widened considerably. _What? What?? What?!_ He was starting to get dizzy from all the thoughts and lack of oxygen, "Nghh..."

The teacher broke off briefly for air, but only for a moment before his lips captured Ash's once again. 'I bet he's never really kissed anyone before... heh...'

"Mnngg..." Ash tried to shrug off the man who still held his hands down firmly. In a state of panic, the boy banged his head as hard as he could against the other's. 

Mr. Oak recoiled, freeing his student from his grip. He rubbed his throbbing forehead and cursed under his breath.

Ash jumped up and stumbled to the door. His hands were slippery and shaky and the door knob was jammed, "Come on...!" he begged the inanimate object. 

"Mm, Mr. Ketchum, you're such a child..." the teacher mused as Ash finally succeeded in yanking open the door."Don't forget: detention tomorrow after school, same as always."

Ash ran out the room as fast as he could; only slowing once he reached his own dorm.  
He was bent over, panting, when he realized he had left his bag in the room, "Damnit!" He wasn't going back down there to get it.

Ash took his time getting down to morning algebra, not excited for another encounter with Mr. Oak.  
He was severely disappointed when he didn't run into Brock that morning; he needed any excuse he could get for not being in class on time.  
Finally deciding to meet fate head-on, Ash sneaked into the math room. He was early; he needed his bag to finish two other assignments from teachers, but was pleased to find his belongings neat and together. The only problem; it was on Mr. Oak's desk, with said man smirking full force behind it.  
He had planned this. Ash was sure of it.  
Shuffling over to the miniature table, he tried to grab it but was stopped by the spiky haired man. 

Ash was so early that no other students were in the room yet; he was alone with his math teacher. Mr. Oak scooted Ash's bag closer to himself and out of the boy's grasp. "What brings you here so early in the morning, hmmm?"

Ash glared at him.  
"That's simple. My pedophile of a teacher was molesting me last night and in my hurry to get away and _not_ get raped, I seem to have forgotten my bag. Now may I please have that back so I might finish my homework for other teachers??"

"Well, maybe for a kiss," Mr. Oak said slyly, chuckling at Ash's apparent frustration and anger with him. 'If he keeps this up, I might have to start going after him a little more... he's just so damn adorable~'

"No," he replied evenly as he grabbed a strap on his backpack and tried to yank it from the brunette. 

Mr. Oak allowed Ash to take back his schoolbag. 'Well, I'll save it for detention, then...' the teacher thought mischievously.  
"Hey, Ash!" Brock called from the doorway.

Ash grinned. Mr. Oak wouldn't try anything if another student was present, would he?  
"Hey Brock!" He sat and immediately went to working on his Question and Answer: Shakespeare Advice Column.

Brock strode into the room, swooning all the way. "Sabrina is absolutely _amazing_," he cooed, sitting in his seat catty corner to the other boy. "We have a date tonight... Ah, you should get a girlfriend, too, Ash..."  
Mr. Oak eavesdropped on his students' conversation as he silently planned lessons for the day.

"Uhh... Yea..." Ash couldn't help but think of Mr. Oak as Brock went on about how awesome having a girlfriend feels.

"She's so beautiful and awesome," Brock continued to ramble, not paying attention as to if Ash was listening or not. "I wonder what she sees in me. Hey, do you like anyone, Ash?"  
Now Mr. Oak was listening intently, trying to refrain from looking at the two boys.

"N-no..." Ash blushed slightly as he thought back to how warm and soft Mr. Oak's lips had felt on his own.

By now, a few more students had drifted into the room and were talking quietly with one another.  
"Really? How about..." Brock scanned the room for any signs of hot girls. "...her?" He pointed at a girl with light brown hair (May!).  
Mr. Oak felt a little disappointed, but the uncertainty in Ash's voice gave him a little hope. '...hope? What am I, in love with this kid?'

"No, Brock, I don't even know her!" Ash gave him a look of disgust as the bell rang and Misty sprinted into the room and her seat.  
"Phew! Made it!"

Brock looked disappointed and he leaned back in his seat, then turned around to look at his new girlfriend.  
"Alright, everyone quiet down," Mr. Oak instructed, getting up from his chair and beginning to write the usual daily warm-up on the chalkboard.

~~~  
Ash leered at the wooden object.  
When ever he opened the damn thing, it always led to something bad.

Always.  
Why should it be any different today? Hell, it'd probably be worse based on Mr. Oak's actions from that morning.  
Maybe he should just skip detention. Then again if he did he would be in much more trouble than just an hour of molestation.  
"I hate you," he mumbled at the door as he kicked it open and stomped into the class, dropping his books onto a desk in the very back of the room. This time, he wisely decided to leave the majority of his belongings in his dorm, spare his math notes and textbook.

"...moody today, aren't we?" Mr. Oak mused, grading homework assignments as usual.

"Just give me the page I have to do," Ash growled.

Mr. Oak smirked. "Alright, alright. Turn to page 696 and do problems 1-45."

Ash flipped to the back of the book and paused, "This is getting ridiculous..." he mumbled to himself, "Mr. Oak there are only 540 pages in the textbook," He yelled to the man.

"Oh, my bad," the teacher chuckled. "Page 269, then, problems 1-45."

"Do you even know what's on the pages your telling me to complete?! Or will you just throw out any number that has '69' in it?"

"Hm...?" Mr. Oak glanced up from his work. "I hadn't noticed. Are you delusional, Mr. Ketchum? Because that's just a coincidence!"

"Oh it is?" Ash gullibly believed him and got back to work.  
In the middle of graphing one of the equations, Ash snuck a peek at the clock. It'd been 40 minutes or so. The boy sighed. He doubted Mr. would let him leave. Glancing up at the man, he found he was grading several papers, completely oblivious to him.  
Grinning slightly, Ash flipped his notebook to a clean sheet and began working on a compare and contrast diagram for English.

Mr. Oak scratched a B on the assignment he was grading. "Are you done with all of the problems, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Huh? Yea almost..." Ash faked a glance at his textbook as proof. 

Mr. Oak cocked an eyebrow, but just went back to grading papers; he was nearly finished with them. "Well, tell me when you're done."

An evil smile spread across Ash's face.  
It was simple. All he had to do was _act_ like he was working on math, and he could easily finish all his assignments!  
Once done with the compare and contrast, he decided to get ahead and start the essay on his family background due next week, hell, he could even finish it! 

Once the algebra teacher was finished grading the last piece of homework, he set down his red pen and stood up, striding over to Ash. "Well, this doesn't look like math..."

Ash blushed to feign innocence, "Uh... What do you mean?" he desperately tired to cover up his other homework unnoticeably.

"Tsk, tsk..." Mr. Oak shook his head mockingly. "Detention with the algebra teacher means you work on _math_ assignments, Mr. Ketchum..." The teacher leaned over his student. 

Ash humiliated at being caught, "I'm sorry," he whispered and foolishly flipped back to the assignment.  
He was so confident only moments before, but now he felt like an idiot. He could tears prickling at his eyes, but refused to cry. _Not here, not in front of him._

Mr. Oak ruffled Ash's hair. "Get back to work," he said, his voice unusually gentle towards the younger boy. He stayed there next to him to make sure he finished his math assignment.

~~~  
Right before Ash left the algebra room, he paused beside the door, "Thanks," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ash woke up unusually chipper. He had gotten to bed earlier than usual and had slept soundly.  
Humming a tuneless song to himself, he got his bag ready and headed to math.

He was early again and settled into his desk.

"Hey... Ash..." Brock slumped into his usual seat, looking unusually gloomy. "...you sure look happy about something," he commented.  
Mr. Oak wasn't in the room yet, which was unusual; he was normally always here very early in the morning.

"I finally got the extra sleep I needed!" he smiled, "Now you look like shit, what's up?" 

Brock heaved a huge sigh. "Well, Sabrina stood me up..." he told Ash, resting his chin on his desk, "And she didn't text me or anything to say that she wasn't coming..." 

"I'm sorry, Brock..." Ash didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, so he put his hand on Brock's back in a comforting way, "Maybe you should talk to her...?" He wondered if what he said was helpful at all while Misty trotted into the room and asked what was wrong with Brock.  
"Sabrina stood him up," Ash explained to her. Misty was furious.  
"That bitch! How dare she do that to one of my friends! She's dead..." Misty growled dangerously.

Brock glanced at Misty quickly. "Well, maybe she had something unavoidable... or her phone was dead... I tried calling her..." he sighed heavily again. 

"It'd better be an accident or I swear...!" Misty left off on the threat as she stiffly took her seat.

"I hope it was an accident, too..." Brock agreed gloomily. "So... how's detention these days, Ash? Must be a pain to have stay after school with Mr. Oak..." 

Ash blushed, "Yeah it's horrible! I never have a chance to finish the homework for any of my other classes!" he laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. 

"Really? That sucks..." Brock commented, watching Mr. Oak as the teacher entered the room.  
By now, some students were begin to drift into the classroom.  
"Does he make you wash the floors with a toothbrush?" Brock joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit since he was being depressed and Ash was being sort of socially awkward. 

"Yeah...suck..." At the word, Ash immediately got a _very_ dirty image in his mind and implanted his head into his desk to try and clear his thoughts.  
"Ash! Are you ok?!" Misty was really starting to doubt the boy's mental satiability; he did this _way_ too often for it to be healthy.  
"I'm fine," the black haired boy's words were slightly muffled due to the wooden desk covering his mouth. 

Brock tried to stifle his laughter. "_Ash!_ Geez, I didn't know you were so dirty...  
Mr. Oak smirked when he heard Brock's comment. 'I know he's a very dirty boy~' he thought to himself. 

Ash blushed up to his ears, "I-I wasn't thinking a-anything like that!!" He insisted.  
Then it finally hit Misty.  
"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO PERVERTED!!!"

Brock laughed even louder when Misty yelled at them.  
By now, many more students had entered the classroom and taken their usual seats. Still no signs of Sabrina, though... 

"Not funny!" Misty slapped the back of Brock's head, "I'm serious! Why is it that guys always think of the most disturbing things?!" she ranted on as Ash tired to cover up his crimson face with his arms. 

Brock rubbed the back of his now throbbing head. "Ow! Lighten up a little, Misty!"  
And with that, the bell rang loud and clear. A couple of students ran into the classroom to avoid being late. The group of girls that had gathered around Sabrina's desk dispersed as they all went back to their own seats.  
Mr. Oak quietly got up from his seat to write the usual daily warm-up on the chalkboard. 

"I guess Sabrina's sick..." Misty mumbled, feeling pity on the spiky haired boy. 

Brock shrugged a little, his wide grin fading when Misty said that. "I suppose so..."  
"Stop talking and do the warm-up," Mr. Oak snapped at Brock and Misty, setting the chalk down and walking back over to his desk.

~~~  
"Come on Brock, it's ok! She was probably sick, and that's why she missed your date!" Ash tried to cheer him up as they got their food and sat for lunch.  
"Yea she wouldn't have ditched you if she was healthy!" Misty chided in. 

Brock swallowed a mouthful of his sandwich. "Good point..." He slyly checked his cell phone for any more messages, but his inbox was empty. "I'm just worried because she didn't call or text me or anything to tell me she couldn't come!"

"Maybe you gave her a wrong number?" Misty suggested.  
"Yeah or she dropped her phone in a river," Ash added.

"SABRINA FELL IN A RIVER!?" Due to Brock's mishearing, he choked on his sandwich and began to hyperventilate.

Misty jumped up and started slapping Brock's back to help keep him from suffocating on his meal.  
"Her phone! Her _phone_!!" Ash flailed at his friend.

Brock finally stopped choking and rubbed his throat. "Oh, her _phone_...whew..."  
"Must we get the nurse?" Mr. Oak's voice sounded from behind the three friends. 

"I think he'll live," Misty rolled her eyes at the over-reacting, love-sick boy.  
"Mm-hum," Ash nodded, not facing the instructor. 

"...alright. And, Mr. Ketchum, don't forget your detention after school today." With that, the algebra teacher stalked off to find more unlucky students to harass.  
"Why does he always show up?" Brock mumbled, taking another bite of his sandwich. "And he's always reminding you about your detentions, Ash. Creepy if you ask me..." 

"You're tellin' me..." Ash mumbled as he chugged the last of his milk and dumped his trash.

The black haired boy couldn't place the emotion he felt as he walked to the algebra room. Excitement, nervousness? He blushed and paused. What was wrong with him?  
He had already completed his other homework, giving him a chance relax after he finished detention, and his good mood showed as he opened the door and greeted Mr. Oak with a friendly 'hello'. 

Mr. Oak blinked and looked up at Ash, looking a little surprised that he wasn't stomping around like he usually was. "Well, hello there..." 

Ash smiled a bit and sat somewhere in the middle of the room. 

"... So how come you're so unusually giddy today?" Mr. Oak chuckled, setting his pen down on his desk. "You're normally yelling and glaring at me." 

"No homework today!" Ash cheered, ignoring the last of what his teacher had said. 

Mr. Oak smirked and went back to grading papers. "Page 355, problems 1-69."

Ash paid no mind to the grinning teacher as he quickly finished the page. Nothing would bring down his good mood.  
"Ok I'm done!" 

"That was quick," Mr. Oak commented, getting up from his seat and making his way around all the desks to his student. There was that familiar mischievous glint in his eyes... 

Ash flipped his notebook around so the brunette could easily check it, completely oblivious to the teacher's intentions. 

Mr. Oak hugged the boy from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, scanning the pages of his notebook. "Good work..." he murmured, his breath tickling Ash's ear.

Ash shuddered involuntarily at the man's touch as his heart rate sped up.  
What was wrong with him? He had never felt this way before. 

Mr. Oak smirked and nibbled Ash's earlobe gently. "I guess you're not in any rush to leave soon since you don't have any homework to do..." 

"Please stop..." he whispered.

"Why should I?" the teacher chuckled softly.

Ash ducked his head so his hair hid his eyes, "I'm not a toy for you to play with. I'm a human being! I have feelings and I'd like it if you didn't tease me!" he roughly pushed past Mr. Oak's grip and sprinted out the door. Tears blurred his vision as he blindly ran past other students to his dorm.  
Locking the door, he pressed his back against the wood and allowed giant sobs to rack his body.

In the morning he awoke with a sore back. _'Hmm... guess I fell asleep here...'_  
He slowly stood and tried to massage his aching muscles as he walked to the bathroom.  
Looking at his reflection, his eyes were still slightly red and puffy. The boy splashed some cold water on them, but that did little good. He glanced over at the calendar.  
Good thing it was Friday, he didn't feel like going to class.  
Ash sighed and tried to hold back a new set of tears. How else was he supposed to feel after learning he was in love with his teacher?  
~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Ash strode into the algebra room Monday, acting as normal as he could, he didn't feel the need to burden his friends.  
He silently sat and waited for his friends to arrive. 

"Hey, morning Ash," Brock greeted, poking his head into the doorway. "Whoa, what happened to you...?" He slowly shuffled over to his friend's desk. 

"Oh nothing! Why?" Ash put on his best smile.

"Oh, okay," Brock didn't look very convinced, but he let it go. He sighed, plopping down in his seat. 

"How was your weekend?" Ash questioned, trying to keep the spotlight off of himself. 

"Uh, not the best," Brock responded, "Sabrina's acting really weird…" 

"How so?" 

"She's been kind of bitchy. Do you think I did or said something wrong? Or maybe she's just PMSing…" 

Ash shrugged and looked over as Misty walked into the classroom. 

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" she asked.

"Um, nothing really…" Brock mumbled. 

An awkward silence settled between the three as more students filed into the classroom. 

"Yeah…" Misty trailed off, failing to break the stiff atmosphere.

Ash took a deep breath and tried to keep from shaking. He nervously pushed the door open and tried acting as normal as possible. It didn't help that both Misty and Brock had been very tense all day.  
Sliding into the room, he finally dropped his happy-go-lucky façade, finding no use in keeping it up anymore. 

"…hello, Mr. Ketchum," Mr. Oak greeted Ash. Today, instead of grading homework, he was grading the pop quizzes that his students had taken that day. 

Ash refused to look up at him. He only sat and stared at his desk. 

"Get out your book and turn to page 286. Do problems 10-58." 

Ash said nothing, but went straight to work. The air was heavy and all that could be heard was the scratching of a pencil and the ticking of the clock at the front of the room. 

The silence was slowly killing the algebra teacher and guilt for what he had done yesterday gnawed at his insides. But amidst the guilt was anger and frustration: Why was this kid so damn sensitive?  
"What's wrong with you today, Mr. Ketchum?" 

The black haired boy looked up momentarily, eyes unseeing and expression blank. 

'Don't give me those eyes!' Mr. Oak thought as he got up from his seat. 'It might make me…'  
"Okay, I'm sorry!" he blurted, averting his gaze from Ash's. A faint blush tainted his cheeks. 

Ash felt something warm roll down his cheek. Salty droplets fell onto his notebook, smearing his work. Why was he crying? He wasn't really sure himself… 

Mr. Oak tentatively looked at his student. "…I made you cry...?"

Ash hiccupped helplessly as he vigorously wiped his eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?!" Mr. Oak's voice sounded unusually panicky as he strode over to the crying boy. "I said I was sorry!"

Ash couldn't speak, but choked on babbled words as the man came closer, "I-I-I--_hic_...!"

"...you're a silly, stupid boy..." Mr. Oak told him quietly before bending over and wrapping his arms around him. 

~~~  
Months passed and Ash soon found himself running to detention each day. He had a growing need to stay beside his algebra teacher. His feelings, no matter how much he tried to suppress them, continuously brought him back to the room where they now talked with one another freely. The black haired boy wasn't sure on what exactly the relationship they shared was, but he knew wasn't willing to give it up.

Ash pushed into the math room and sat atop one of the desks, "Hi Mr. Oak." 

Mr. Oak looked up from his work and smirked at the boy. "Hello there~" He cleaned off his desk and seated himself on it. 

"Heh!" the boy smiled, "Hmm.... I just realized I don't actually know your first name. What is it?" He questioned with puppy eyes.

Mr. Oak chuckled softly at Ash's pleading glance. "My first name, huh? ...it's Gary~ Got it memorized?"

The boy nodded and grinned as he made a mental note to remember it, "Gary..." It rolled off his tongue easily, "Do you have any siblings?" 

Gary's grin widened. "Yes, I have an older sister," he answered, absentmindedly twirling his red pen in his hand. 

"Where's she?" Ash leaned forward, fully engaged in the conversation. 

"Oh, I'm not really sure," Gary said dismissively. "She got married and moved away, and we haven't spoken to each other much for a long time..." 

"Oh..." Ash was a bit taken aback with the way his questioned had turned and wasn't really sure how to respond. 

"It's alright, though," Gary added quickly when he saw Ash's expression change. "Any more questions, Ashy Boy?" 

"Hmm..." The boy put a finger to his chin; "I don't know..." he trailed off, sticking out his tongue slightly to help him think. 

'He's just so adorable when he's thinking hard like that...' Gary thought to himself, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Anything you wanna know about my childhood? My favorites? Stuff I don't like?" 

"Sure!" Ash grinned, "Ramble on!" he laughed. 

Gary chuckled softly, taking the boy's invitation. "Let's see... I loved Pokémon when I was little. You know: that kid's show from forever ago. It used to be my dream to become a Pokémon master, but I somehow ended up being an algebra teacher..." 

Ash stared at him for a moment before falling on the floor, laughing, "Y-you wanted t-to be a p-Pokémon master?!" He chocked out, unbelieving, "Truthfully, I always wanted to be too but I never expected--!" Ash wiped his eyes as he sat up at his new spot on the floor and really took a look at Gary. The hardened, cold exterior the man had seemed to vanish, and for a few seconds, Ash no longer saw him as a math teacher, but as a normal guy. He blushed when he realized he hadn't taken his eyes off the man for quite some time and quickly looked to the side.

A faint blush tainted Gary's cheeks, and he too averted his gaze from Ash. Why should he feel so jittery when under his gaze? It's not like he really actually had a thing for him...  
"Well, I was just a kid... kind of like you~" he added, reaching over to pinch the boy's cheek. "You're really just a kid, Ashy Boy~" 

"Ow!" the black haired boy yelped, "I am not a kid!" He protested.

Gary smirked and quit pinching Ash's cheek, settling back into place. "Now I get to ask some questions, right?"

Ash rubbed the side of his face and glanced up, "Huh?"

"So are you a virgin?"

"..."

Ash's face turned an unnatural shade of scarlet, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

Gary laughed at Ash's loud response, which was exactly what he had expected. "I'll take that as a yes! Really, Ashy Boy, you're such a child~ Now... where do you live?"

"What? What?! I'm not telling you!!" the boy scooted farther away on the floor as he pointed an accusing finger at his algebra teacher.

"You're no fun..." Gary complained, crossing his arms. "Let's see... do you like having 'detention' with me?"

"Of coarse not! It's detention..." Well that was a lie, but it's not like he was actually going to tell Gary that he greatly enjoyed his time alone with the man.

Gary frowned slightly, but only for an instant before continuing with the questions. "So, Ashy Boy. How come you're failing my class?" 

Ash snapped his head up, "What do you mean I'm failing?!" 

"You have a 45% in this class right now," Gary told him, twirling his red pen absentmindedly.

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me...!" Ash put a hand to his forehead and stared wide-eyed at the tile below.

"So if you want to raise your grade," Gary continued as if he hadn't even heard what Ash had said, "you'll try out for the cheerleading team Thursday after school~"

The boy stared at him.

"What?! How the hell will that help my _math_ grade?!"

"C'mon! Just think of it as extra credit!" the algebra teacher urged.

"Extra credit?! This doesn't even make any sense!" Ash flailed, "Besides, cheer-leading is only for girls, right? Last time I checked I'm a guy."

"Guys can be cheerleaders, too!" Gary protested. "Please? For me?"

Ash blushed, "W-why do you think I'd want to do this for you?! And I know that guys have the _ability_ to be cheerleaders, but I thought that there were only girl uniforms!"

Gary sighed in mock disappointment. "Then I guess you'll just end up failing my class..."

"Wait! Isn't there any other extra credit I can have??" Ash pleaded. 

"Nope~ It's either cheerleading or failing my class," Gary purred, the corners of his mouth turning up into a sly grin. "So which is it, Ashy Boy?"

Ash mumbled angrily about his sadistic algebra teacher as he stomped down the hall to the gym, Gary striding beside him. Apparently cheer-leading try outs were more important than grading the day's assignment.

'This is going to be good...' Gary thought to himself as he swiftly followed (stalked) his student. "Oh, and if you do make the team, you're going to have to wear the girls' uniform."

Ash stopped in mid-step and turned to the teacher. He was about ready to slap the man, "I _really _hate you, Gary..." he said through gritted teeth as he turned on his heel and continued forward.

Gary shook his head slightly whilst chuckling as he continued to follow Ash. "Of course you do, Ashy Boy..."  
Once they got into the gym, they were surrounded by a bunch of preppy looking girls with heavy eye makeup and way too strong perfume.

"I'll be in the stands cheering you on!" Gary said cheerily as he gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking, then walked around the groups of girls to the stands.

Ash blushed a deep shade of red and lightly touched his cheek before he realized what he was doing and peeled his hand off his face and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He swore he could hear Gary chuckling in the bleachers.

A whistle shrilled and he looked up to see an aging blond with a clip board in one hand, and said whistle in the other.

"The official cheer-leading tryouts are about to begin!" She called out, getting a group of bubbly brunettes' attention, "If you wish to participate, please make an orderly line in front of me and we can start!"

The girls flock toward her as Ash slumped miserably in the group. Several of the participants gave him weird looks and whispered to one another.

'_This is humiliating'_ he thought as he watched a blue-haired girl (Dawn) trip and make a fool out of herself.

He soon came to the front of the line and the blond scrutinized him, "I'm sorry we have no male uniforms," She explained.

"I have a teacher's permission to be on the team," he handed her the note Gary had written up and told him to give her as he pointed into the stands toward the smirking man.

She read the sheet over once, "Ok, get in line and complete the basic cheers with the others." Ash looked around her to see a chain of girls pumping their fists in the air in what he assumed were the stereotypical cheer routines. He stood with the others as a man in all green and vibrant purple hair stepped in front of them, "Hello ladies! I'm Harley, and I'll be teaching you a quick cheer you get to perform in front of the judges today!" He clapped his hands together before he spotted Ash, "Ooh! And what do we have here? A boy in our midst! Don't worry! I salute you in your cause!" Ash felt like crawling in a hole. It took all his will power (and fear of failing a class) to not sprint out of the gym that second.

"First raise your right hand, like this, and thrust it downward in a circle," Harley continued.

The black haired boy weakly toppled out of the gymnasium once the try-outs finished, not even turning when he heard his algebra teacher's footsteps beside him.

"Hey, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Gary cooed, ruffling Ash's black hair. "You know, you're gonna look awfully cute in that cheerleading uniform..." 

Ash felt his cheeks heat up but still ignored his teacher's comment, "That was the most embarrassed I've ever been in my life!" he cried out in desperation.

Gary slipped his hand into Ash's as they began to near the algebra room. "Don't be like that~" Gary said with an amused look on his face. "Anyways, I'm more concerned about hemming the skirt once you get your uniform..."

The boy's face was colored red once more, but still held to his teacher's hand, "What do you mean?" 

"Oh, you know what I mean. Shorter skirt equals a happy Gary," he purred, yanking open the door to his classroom.

Ash resembled a cherry as he fumbled around, flustered, "I-I- No!" He stuttered angrily.

"Aw, your cheeks are all red, Ashy Boy~" Gary commented as he pinched the boy's cheeks.

"A-are not!" Ash pouted, shaking his head from the man's grip.

Gary chuckled softly and bent down to kiss his lips. "You're such a child, Ashy Boy..."

Ash put a hand against the other's mouth, blocking him, and looked away awkwardly, ignoring the irritated look his superior held.

"What time is it?!" He asked randomly, still not facing the man, as he felt heat move up to his face once more.

"Time for your detention, of course," the man replied, trying to move the hand that separated their lips. 

Ash turned his head toward him slightly, but did not remove his hand, "Aww come on! I was already at the stupid cheerleading tryouts for over two hours!" he complained. 

"That doesn't count~" Gary fired back at him. "Now move your hand, Ashy Boy."

"Uh-uh!" Ash shook his head rapidly and removed his fingers from Gary's lips, and instead hid his own mouth in his elbow, "And that's not fair! I still have homework to do!" he objected. 

Gary sighed heavily before releasing Ash from his grip. "Fine..."

The boy was surprised and almost hurt at his teacher's lack of reaction, and dropped his arm, slightly disappointed. 

Gary made his way over to his desk and plopped down on the chair. "Well, go on then," he told Ash as he began grading today's assignments.

"Oh, uh... right..." he stepped out the door and began to close it slowly; doubtfully, but when the man made no motion to move, he finally shut it.

Ash shoved his books into a messy pile and walked out his dorm. The black haired boy was not really good at remembering names, so when he recalled when Gary had specifically told the boy to 'memorize' his first name, he knew he had to do something to keep it in mind. He didn't want to seem like a complete idiot.

"Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary...." he mumbled under his breath as he shuffled to his first period class.

"Hey!" Brock called out to Ash, jogging down the hall to catch up with him.

Ash, completely oblivious, continued chanting, "Gary, Gary, Gary..." 

...Ash! What're you doing?"

He snapped his head up, "O-oh nothing!" he waved his hand dismissively. 

Brock gave him a weird look, but let it go. "Hey, so I heard some girls talking and they said you made the cheerleading team. Why did you try out for something like that?"

Ash sopped abruptly. _'Gary is so dead...'_, "Heh yea... about that... I needed extra credit and so yeah..." He trailed off, embarrassed. Of coarse the news of him being a cheerleader would spread! He was probably the only guy to do so.

"Extra credit?" Brock asked incredulously, giving Ash another weird look. "For what?"

Ash sighed, "Math..." 

Brock raised an eyebrow. "That's... strange."

"Yeah I know..." Ash grumbled as he pushed the door to the Algebra room open.

Ash and Brock were later than they normally were, and there were already quite a few people crowded in the room. Gary sat at his desk, quietly reading a small book. It looked as if he were deliberately trying to hide the cover from view.  
Brock sighed and sank into his seat. "Is it Friday yet...?"

Misty smiled at the two, "Actually yes, Brock!"  
Ash snuck a glance at Gary and tried to read the cover of his novel. What was he being so secretive about?

"THANK GOD... Oh, hi Misty!" Brock responded, now in a seemingly brighter mood.  
Gary eyed Ash. "...Is there something you need, Ashy Boy?"

"Well gee thanks Brock, it's so nice to be remembered," Misty said sarcastically while rolling her eyes then something hit her, "Wait, _'Ashy boy'_?" She questioned.  
"It's nothing..." Ash growled, answering both questions as he sent Gary a warning glare.

Gary quickly glanced over at Misty and Brock, realizing he just called Ash by his nickname. "Page 78, problems 1-24. If you don't get to work immediately, both of you will get detention for three hours after school."  
Brock's eyes widened. "But-..."  
"Three hours."  
And with that, the dark boy hastily got to work.

~~~  
Ash shuffled down the hallway to detention.  
He had been murmuring his stupid strum of 'Gary' all day in hopes of the word sticking in his head, "Gary, Gary, Gary..." he whispered once more before walking into the classroom. His instructor was flipping through that same book again, "What're you reading?" Ash questioned as he dropped his belongings to the floor.

"Oh, nothing." Gary waved his free hand dismissively, not even looking up at him. "Just doing a little studying is all..."

Ash gave him a suspicious look and crept toward him, "About what...?" he tried to pull the book out of the man's grasp.

Gary turned around in his spinney chair so Ash couldn't reach the book. "Nothing that children like you should be looking at~"

Now the boy was _really_ curious, "Come _on_!" He ran to the other side of the small table and attempted to grasp the novel once more.

"Ah! Got it!" he finally snatched the book from the teacher and quickly scanned the title. '101 Sex Positions for the Common Man'. Ash felt his face burn up and eyes widen considerably. 

Gary sighed heavily. "I _told_ you..." He got up slowly and wound his arms around the younger boy's waist. "How about we test one out, hmm?" he breathed into his ear.

"N-no thank you," Ash squeaked.

"Aw, why not?" Gary lightly nibbled Ash's ear. "No need to be so shy, Ashy Boy..."

"Cause... cause.... Cause it's illegal!" Ash blurted out frantically, "I'm underage so ha!" 

Gary scoffed and pulled away to look at his bright red face. "...so?"

"So you'd be an actual can-go-to-court pedophile! Not that you aren't now, but still!" Ash rambled out the excuse. 

"So you're planning to tell on me?"

"N-no! But think about your morals!" 

"What morals?" Gary chuckled, turning Ash's head for him so that their eyes met. "Silly boy..."

"B-but...! But you don't even like me!" He yelled. It pained him to accept such a thing, but reality was always a bitch. 

"What makes you think that?!" Gary's voice was much louder than it had been before, and he even looked panicked for a second there. He released Ash and turned away from him, adjusting his glasses. "..."

Ash blushed and looked down. How was he going to explain this? "Well when someone likes someone else they _say_ so and... and you just keep on messing with my head, and, and...!" He continued running his sentences together frantically, before finally calming down, "And I really like you, Gary..." he confessed. He felt like an idiot with his cheeks burning as he stared at the ground and silently waiting for the laughter and shame he knew was to follow.

"...what did you say?" Gary asked softly. His voice was much quieter now, gentler. The man wasn't used to the blush he felt hot on his face, and therefore he didn't turn around; he was too embarrassed for Ash to see him like this.

"I LIKE YOU, GARY!!!" He yelled as the hunched his shoulders, as if he were getting braced for impact.

Gary laughed a little and glanced back at Ash; he seemed to have been able to compose himself. "By saying that, do you know what you're getting yourself into~?" he questioned in the voice he usually used to tease the younger boy.

"Huh?" Ash looked up at the man, surprised at his response. 

Without saying anything more, the teacher turned around and unexpectedly planted a deep kiss on Ash's lips. 'It feels like ages since I kissed him...' That thought drifted through Gary's mind as he gently slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, grinning wide when Ash completely freaked out.

"Mnnmm...!" Ash moaned slightly as the probing object rubbed against his own tongue from both shock and pleasure.

"...you like that?" Gary murmured once he had broken the kiss so both of them could take a breath. He wound his arms around Ash, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Nnngg...mnn..." Ash clung to the back of the man's shirt and tried desperately to cover his moans.

Gary kissed the boy over and over again, slowly backing him up against the wall. "So... how long have you liked me~?" he breathed, his tongue trailing along Ash's neck.

Ash gasped lightly as his back hit the blackboard, and squirmed as Gary trailed soft kisses along his collar bone, "Ngnh... n-none of your mmnng.... buis...ness..." the boy blushed brighter at the embarrassing question.

Gary bit down lightly on the side of his neck. "I beg to differ; it _is_ my business, Ashy Boy..." His hands slid up the boy's shirt, and his fingers trailed along his stomach.

He inhaled as he felt Gary's cool fingers tickle his abdomen, "Nnggh...Gary..."

Gary's grin widened and he brought his lips back up to meet Ash's. His index finger traced around his belly button as he ran his tongue along his partner's bottom lip. "Detention's going to be... very interesting from now on..." The teacher laughed a little in spite of himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~  
Ash took his time getting ready in the morning. It was only a Saturday so he didn't have to do anything that day.

He sighed a bit. That meant he wouldn't be able to see Gary...

He felt his face heat up after realizing what he had just thought and promptly slapped himself.  
It's not like their relationship had changed that much over night.  
Well that was a lie; they had admitted their feelings and done normal... _things _that lovers do.  
Just not anything major like sex.  
Ash had finally been able to convince Gary to let him go to his dorm and finish his homework that was 'due in class tomorrow'.  
Funny how he didn't realize the next day was Saturday until the boy had already run half-way down the corridor.  
Ash pushed the door open and headed down the hall to the cafeteria. _'Might as well get some breakfast,'_ he thought to himself. 

~~~  
'Hm, Ashy Boy's late...' Gary thought, looking bored as he planned lessons for the day (at the last minute). By now, most students were already in the classroom.

Down the hallway, Ash was well over sprinting to class as he gave himself an internal lecture about ignoring his alarm clock. He skidded into the room, just as the bell started to ring and fell into his seat, exhausted.

A smile tugged at the corners of Gary's mouth and he set down his pen before he got up from his seat to write the daily warm-up on the board.  
"Why're you so late?" Brock whispered to Ash.

"Ughh... my alarm..." he panted out, too tired to even finish his excuse.

"Be quiet back there, Ash-... Mr. Ketchum."  
A few of the students stared at Ash with weird looks on their faces, others murmured to one another. Brock was one of the ones giving Ash a weird look.

"Heh...?" The boy smiled awkwardly and tried to weakly laugh it off.

Ash stabbed a fork in his burger and looked it over before stuffing it in his mouth.  
"Ash, what the hell are you doing??" Misty questioned as she watched the boy munch on the forked sandwich.  
"Eating," he responded bluntly.

"Ash, you've been acting really weird lately," Brock commented, swallowing a bite of his own sandwich. "Is there something you're not telling us...?"

Ash felt a cold sweat gather at the back of his neck, "No..." he stuffed a fistful of fries in his mouth as an excuse to not talk.  
Misty gave him a skeptical look, "You sure?"  
The boy nodded and as soon as the bell rang rushed out of the area.

Brock quickly finished his food and stood up. "It feels like he doesn't trust us or something..." he said sadly, gathering his belongings.

Misty sighed, "Don't worry. It'll get better..." she doubted her own words as she dumped her tray and headed to class.

When Ash slid into the algebra room, he was surprised when he didn't see Gary at his desk, "Where could he be?" he mumbled to himself as he set down his books. He glanced over at the large desk once more.  
_'What does he keep in there... ?'_  
He curiously stepped behind the table and opened one of the drawers. Normal supplies spilled out; pens, pencils, and a calculator or two.  
Without even thinking about it, Ash started shifting through Gary's belongings. 

After a few minutes, Gary entered the classroom (he had been in the bathroom) and stopped in the in front of the doorway when he saw Ash rummaging through his things. "...can I help you with something?"

The boy jumped slightly at the voice, "Uh, no I'm just uh... looking for your little black notebook*..." Ash wondered what had possessed him to say that as he hurriedly closed the drawer.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "And why would you think I'd have one of those?" he questioned as he slowly walked towards the younger boy.

"No idea," Ash stated truthfully.

"Mmhm~" Gary hummed, taking out a handkerchief. "Snooping little boys must be punished..."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned.

Without warning, Gary reached behind the boy and securely tied his wrists together, grinning all the while. "What do you think?" he breathed hot on his face.

"A-ahh!! W-what're you doing?!" Ash blushed brightly. 

"Punishing a naughty boy," Gary told him innocently before starting to trail his tongue along Ash's neck.

"G-Gary!" he tried fruitlessly to free himself from the cloth that bound him.

"Yes?" Gary chuckled, bringing his lips up to meet Ash's.

"Let me... mmnng... go..." he struggled once more as if to prove his point.

Gary pulled away slightly to look at him. "Mmhm... I thought you liked me..."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Ash questioned frustrated at the confusing man. 

Gary lightly nibbled on his neck. "You always tell me 'nooo stop!'" he said, mocking Ash's voice.  
"But you seem to like it when I do this..." He pressed his lips forcefully against the boy's as if to prove his point. "So I don't know why you're being so... contradictory~"

The boy panted lightly after Gary broke their contact, "I am... not..." he huffed. 

Gary chuckled and slid his tongue up Ash's neck. He slowly untied his wrists, then pulled away completely. "Well... suit yourself."

Ash rubbed his wrists gingerly as he turned toward the man, "What?" 

"You wanted me to stop, didn't you?" Gary asked innocently, stuffing the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Yea but-- but I didn't... I mean...." Ash's face shined a bright red at the awkward conversation.

Gary smiled ever so slightly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you..." 

"I… I... I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!!!" And with that, Ash, cherry-faced, stormed out the room.

"...silly boy..."

~~~

"How come you're so early today?" Gary yawned, his eyes following Ash as the boy shuffled drowsily into his classroom.

Ash blushed, "No reason..."

A small smile played on the teacher's lips as he faced Ash, opening up his arms invitingly. No one else was in the room, and no one _would_ be for another ten minutes or so...

The boy slowly, cautiously, led himself in front of the older man where he stood silently, blood burning up to his ears. 

Gary tilted his head slightly to the side, a look of mock innocence appearing on his face. "Something wrong, Ashy Boy?"

"Shut up!" he growled, finding the tiles underfoot _extremely_ interesting.

Gary slowly crossed his arms, his expression hardening a little. He couldn't help but be kind of frustrated with Ash since the boy had declared his love for him and _still_ denied so much as a hug.  
"Look, did I do something to make you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"N-No! But do you have to act so… _embarrassing_?" he muttered quietly. 

"...embarrassing? I'm embarrassing?" Now this sure as hell never crossed his mind. "But there's no one around....."

"Yeah, but the things you say, and the stuff you do to me..." Ash trailed off, stupidly. _'Hi mister floor. I feel like an idiot, can I crawl underneath you?'_

Gary's expression went from surprised to crestfallen. "...alright... then I won't touch you anymore..." With that said, the man turned back to his desk to continue planning lessons like he had been before.

"That's not what I meant!" Ash yelled accidentally, covering his mouth uselessly after the words had spilled out.  
He sighed and removed his hands, "I don't mean that... Well it's not that... that I don't exactly _not_ want you to touch me..." 

Gary glanced over at him again. "So you _do_ like it when I touch you..." He smirked triumphantly. "Then why do your words always contradict what you want?"

Ash thought it best to stay silent as he watched a tiny ladybug crawl across his shoelaces. 

Gary continued to look at him expectantly. "Tell me... Pleeease?"

Ash shook his head furiously, "I don't know why!"

"Well then I guess I'll-"  
"Hey Ash-...oh, am I interrupting something?" Brock stood in the doorway of the classroom with a few other students behind him, all giving Gary and Ash weird looks.

Ash looked up, red faced, but paled as he saw the group of students behind Brock, "U-uhh... N-not a thing! Hey, Brock!" Ash managed, his mouth going completely dry. 

Without a word, Gary turned back to his desk and started scribbling furiously in his, what seemed to be, lesson planning booklet.  
Brock and the others exchanged glances before hesitantly entering the classroom, slowly forming small groups and whispering amongst one another.  
"...did something happen?" Brock asked Ash quietly, looking very confused and slightly concerned.

"Ga- Mr. Oak and I were just talking over.... t-tutoring plans!" Ash said lamely before he flashed to his seat, grabbing a book and giving it all his attention. 

Gary snorted a little, though soon regained his calm composure.  
"Mm, I see..." Brock nodded slowly, sitting down in his seat.

Ash glared at Gary momentarily, before returning to his book.

~~~  
The day went by surprisingly quickly, though the only downfall was the homework and projects that were being piled on the poor students. Though giving students mounds of homework amused Gary quite a bit; seeing them whine and complain at each assignment given... what a sadistic man...  
Before long, it came time for Ash to serve his daily detention.

The black haired boy walked into the classroom, dropping his bag near the door as he stepped into a seat in front of his instructor, "Hey Gary, oh and by the way thanks a _ton_ for the massive pile of homework today," he hissed sarcastically.

"You're very welcome~" Gary replied in a sugar-coated voice. He ruffled Ash's hair and then hugged him close, sighing softly. "You know, I can give you A's for your homework without you having to do it if you, well, do a little something for me."

'_That's cheating!!'_ Ash's conscience nagged, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, "Like what?" He questioned innocently, looking up to see the man's face.

"I want to see you in your cheerleading uniform!" Gary purred, pecking Ash on the cheek. "You still haven't let me see you in it..."

Ash blushed, it was true he had been sneaking off to his cheerleading practices without telling Gary for that very reason. He thought on it for a moment. All he had to do was wear it once, right? Then his grades would raise and he could quit the stupid team!  
"...Promise to change my grades?" Ash asked hesitantly. Regardless of all the positives, he still did not want to show Gary.

Gary grin widened. "Mm, I promise," he told him, releasing him from the hug. A look of accomplishment showed on the teacher's face.

Ash stepped out of his seat, questioning himself as he left momentarily to grab his uniform which was conveniently placed inside his book bag. He picked it up and stared at it for a second before turning back to Gary, "Where am I supposed to change?" he regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth.

"Oh, right here's fine," Gary told him, obviously enjoying every minute of this. "Want me to help?"

"You know on second thought, I think I'll change in the bathroom," the boy said as he reached for the door handle.

Gary crossed his arms with a huff. "Fine... you're no fun..."

~~~  
Ash returned a few minutes later, slipping through the door, happy that no one had seen him in his uniform. He clutched his jeans and T-shirt to his body, amazingly managing to cover the majority of the outfit, as he turned toward Gary.

"My little Ashy Boy looks so adorable!" Gary cooed, rushing over to glomp him again. "Oh, hm, maybe the skirt will have to be hemmed..." He lifted the boy's skirt slightly.

"Eeep!" Ash squeaked and slapped the man's hand away, "Ok, you've seen it, now can I get changed, I hate this thing..." he tugged at the bottom of his skirt, glaring dangerously at the frilly object.

"Aw, don't be like that..." Gary leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ash's neck. "The fun's just beginning..."

"What are you implying?!" Ash could feel Gary smirk against his collar bone.

Gary's hand slid up the boy's bare thigh. "Oh, nothing~"

"A-Ahh!" Ash yelled as he accidentally banged his chin into Gary's forehead in surprise.

"Ouch!" Gary stumbled backwards, rubbing his wounded chin. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"

_'It was an accident!'_ "What'd you do _that_ for?!" close enough.

"It's just 'cause I love you..." Gary pouted, trudging back to his desk.

Ash blushed a whole new shade of red. _He _loves_ me??_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before covering his bare legs with new passion, "Molestation isn't love!"

Gary's pout deepened and he plopped down in his spinney chair. "Well that's how I show my affection. What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before! But I'm pretty sure that's not right."

"...aw, lighten up! You don't dislike it, do you?"

"...no..." he mumbled, making it hardly audible.

"...I knew it," he smirked, leaning back in his seat. "Which brings up the question that I asked before. The one you never answered. Why do your words and actions always contradict what you want?"

"Because shut up," Ash said firmly, refusing to answer the embarrassing question.

"Fine! Then I'm not touching you or talking to you if you don't want to answer me," Gary said just as firmly, childishly clinging to the subject and refusing to drop it.

"Ha! I don't care," Ash hissed angrily at the man's immaturity.

By now the teacher had his back to Ash, waving his hand dismissively. "Alright, in that case, don't even bother coming to detentions anymore! You can go now, Ash." 

Without another word, Ash stormed out the room, slamming the door after him. 

*about the little black notebook thing, basically it's supposed to be something players have where they write a shitload of girls' names and addresses


End file.
